A Wink and A Nod
by KikiJarrett
Summary: When LoraLee and Jay meet, is it really love at first sight?


Chapter 1

LoraLee Jackson stood in the center of the universe. Well, technically it wasn't the center of the universe, it was only London, but it still felt like the center of the universe. She'd always thought London a very beautiful place, and she wasn't even from London, she was from Belfast. LoraLee was riding a tram to the studio where she worked. She always got off on telling people that she was Associate Producer for The Graham Norton Show. It always made them cry with laughter. The tram driver stopped the bus, and LoraLee got off the bus. She smiled and grabbed her lanyard with her identification on it and walked inside. The Graham Norton show was always chaotic, but she wouldn't have it any other way. LoraLee walked to her office and saw the mountains of paperwork she had to do. Most of it were lists of celebrities that were scheduled to be on. She sighed and looked around. She gasped when she'd seen it. It was a manila envelope and it had a picture inside of it. She sat down at her desk and opened the manila envelope. The contents of the envelope were a picture of her and her favorite celebrity guest, Jon Bon Jovi. She'd asked him for a picture and he obliged. She then asked him to autograph it. He'd run out of time, but he gave her an address to send the picture too, and he'd sign it. She smiled at the autograph.

"LoraLee,

Thanks so much for the most fabulous treatment I've recieved at Graham Norton. You were the most gracious of all the production staff...Can you send some of those cookies you made?

All the love and success in the world,

Jon Bon Jovi..."

LoraLee almost died, but she wasn't going to scream. Also in the manila envelope was an address to send the cookies. Since she was going to be in New York in six weeks anyway, she would bake them in New York, than overnight them to New Jersey. She reminded herself to send a note to him. She took out a picture frame and slid the picture of her and Jon in it. She looked up as her boyfriend Aaron Miller walked in.

"LoraLee, honey...do we have some wrestlers coming in this week?"

"Yes."

LoraLee said, She grabbed for the scheduling sheet for that week and smiled. She handed it off to Aaron and smiled at him. He'd gotten her the job at Graham Norton, and she loved it. Aaron shook his head and didn't know what to do.

"We've booked three wrestlers a night?"

"Yup."

"Half of these men I've never even heard of."

"Well, nobody asked you too Aaron. You've never believed in that 'wrestling rubbish' as you call it. I've booked all of these guys, I've worked hard to make this show a respectable one, and the British public is calling for more wrestling superstars. And I've run it by Graham, and he's on board!"

LoraLee knew that she'd been brought in to help the fledgling show. It was no secret. LoraLee looked at her watch and gasped. She had to be in a production meeting for those wrestlers, and talking about it with Aaron was not getting her anywhere.

"Aaron, we're not fighting about this again. I've got a production meeting! I've got to run!"

And with that, LoraLee grabbed her notebook and dashed out of her office. She wasn't going to miss this meeting. She knew that one of her favorite superstars was going to be there, and she wanted to meet him. Just as she was headed around the corner, she ran into something that felt like a brick wall. She fell and hit her head on the floor.

Chapter 2

Jay Reso stood over LoraLee, obvious to what had happened. He knelt down when he saw her fall, and tried to catch her. He watched as nobody did anything. Suddenly, LoraLee came too and she started cussing.

"Blimey! What in the bloody hell happened?! Where'd that fucking wall come from?"

LoraLee asked. Jay laughed softly as he extended a hand to LoraLee. She took it and he helped her up. He watched as she dusted herself off and then he introduced himself.

"Hi...I'm sorry. I'm that fucking wall as you called it."

"I'm so sorry. I'm LoraLee Jackson."

"Jay Reso...just the woman I'm looking for. I was here looking for you."

"Why?"

"My travel plans got screwed up. I'm technically not supposed to be here until tomorrow, but something sent me here early. Anyway, my hotel room isn't ready, I was wondering if you knew of anywhere I could go."

LoraLee smiled. She was notorious for letting celebrities stay at her place. She'd had many a paparazzi following her about it. She'd had the room, and she was going to break up with Aaron anyway, so she was going to have plenty of room. She smiled and nodded.

"I've got an extra room in my place. It's quiet, private and nobody'll bother you. Here's the address, if you need a place."

Jay nodded. He watched as LoraLee wrote down her address. She handed him a sheet of paper and kissed both of his cheeks in almost like a very friendly way. Jay thanked LoraLee and pocketed the address. He walked out of the building and wondered about the complete stranger who'd offered him a place to stay. She was beautiful, he'd give her that. She was definitely someone who he wanted to get to know.

"I don't think that's a good idea! They've got an on and off-screen rivalry. I think it stems from Amy cheating on Matt..."

LoraLee said about Graham's suggestion of having both Edge and Matt Hardy on the same show. Just then Aaron spoke up, and he had a very pensive look on his face, and that was the look that LoraLee hated.

"Personal business aside, I think it would be good for the show."

"LoraLee's right Aaron..." Graham said, with a look of excitedness and pensiveness on his face, "I just don't think that it would be good for the show. I'm all for salaciousness and scandal, but at this point, I just don't think so. LoraLee, book all of the wrestlers as you see fit. Do that before Friday, and you can have the weekend off."

LoraLee was pleased with that. She had needed a weekend off. Aaron was mad that his girlfriend was taking all of the glory again, but LoraLee was the Associate producer. She gathered up her paperwork and headed to her office to start making the arrangements. She was half way there when Aaron grabbed her arm and yanked her into his office.

"Shut the door behind you LoraLee."

LoraLee did as she was advised by Aaron. Aaron had closed the blinds and turned to look at LoraLee. LoraLee knew that he was angry. She was good at her job, but Aaron hated it when she overstepped her boundaries.

"I hired you LoraLee, because we're sleeping together...you've proven to be good at this. But, you know how I get when someone steps on my toes."

LoraLee nodded and started shaking. She knew where this was going, and it wasn't good. She resented the fact that Aaron had hired her because they were sleeping together. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Aaron, you didn't hire me. Graham Norton did. You got me the interview. I went to Oxford, I did this on my own...you were no help to me! You've tried keeping me down! And I won't let you-"

Before LoraLee could finish that sentence, Aaron backhanded her. Aaron's secretary Angela knew when to block it out, and she knew when to get involved. Angela liked LoraLee, but she knew that this was painful for her. Angela was watching Aaron beat up on LoraLee and as she was going to get Graham, Jay came around the corner. He'd known Angela for years, and was concerned about it.

"Angela? What's wrong?"

"It's LoraLee...she's being beat up..."

Jay shook his head and kicked down the door. He saw LoraLee laying there a bruised and bloody mess as Aaron looked on appreciatively.

Chapter 3

Jay realized what had happened. Aaron looked as pale as a ghost when he'd seen Jay standing there. Jay walked in a little closer and went to LoraLee. Angela had gone back to get Graham and Graham had surveyed the damage. He saw how nice a potential guest was being and then he saw LoraLee. He looked at Aaron and shook his head.

"Men who hit women are cowards. Aaron Miller, I don't like men who beat up on women. I don't care what the story is. You're fired. LoraLee, are you okay?"

LoraLee nodded and watched Aaron's expression go from anger, to rage, to resentment, to sadness. This woman had gotten him canned, because some secretary had opened her mouth. Jay looked at LoraLee and escorted her back to her office. She got into her office and started to cry. Jay spotted a box of tissues on her desk and handed them to her. She took them and dabbed her swollen eyes with them. Graham had come in and saw the damage. He clicked his tongue and then smiled at LoraLee softly.

"Take the rest of the weekend Lora. We've got Grace here...she can finish up."

LoraLee nodded and grabbed her purse and walked out. Jay followed right behind her, and he hailed her a taxi. She didn't know if Aaron had broken her jaw, so she was afraid to say anything. But the guy needed an address.

"Eighth and Charing Cross."

"Yes ma'am."

The cabbie said. As she rode in the cab, Jay started the conversation about her and her life. He protectively wrapped an arm around her and she found herself liking it silently.

"So LoraLee, where are you from?"

"Originally? Belfast, Ireland. You?"

"Toronto, Canada."

"I've been to Toronto...such a pretty city."

"Belfast is a pretty city too. How come you're here in London?"

"I spent most of my life getting tossed around by me mum and dad. Went to high school...played football and polo. Got a scholarship to Oxford on my football."

"You played football?"

LoraLee giggled and realized he'd been jaded, because in the United States they called it something completely different. She turned to him and smiled.

"To us it's football...to you guys it's soccer. So anyway, I went to Oxford on a soccer scholarship and graduated from there. I was hired immediately by Graham Norton to help the show. I've been there close to six years."

Jay smiled at her as the taxi came to a halt outside of Eighth and Charing Cross. She paid the cabbie, and helped Jay get his stuff out of the taxi and they walked to her house. Jay gawked at how big LoraLee's house truly was.

"Did I mention I'm also a trust fund baby?"

Chapter 4

Jay shook his head. He looked at the outside of LoraLee's house and grinned. It was a modest house, not too big, not too small, but just right. It had enough rooms to let six to ten people live there. She must've bought it when she finished college.

"Bought it in college. Since I'd gone to school on a football scholarship, I didn't need to use my trust fund, so I put it towards my first house. It was up for sale, and I bought it. I've had it since college."

Jay smiled as they walked into the house. He stood in the foyer and looked at the spacious rooms ahead of him, to his left and his right. Ahead of him was the biggest kitchen he could ever seen. It had all of the most modern equipment that someone could need. To his left was a den that was decorated in a modest blue color and had a computer, a 52 inch hi-def plasma screen television, and lots of soft cushy sofas that matched the walls. And on his left was a dining room. Probably not used except for holidays. LoraLee smiled. Every celebrity she let stay here had the same reaction.

"Like it?"

"LoraLee, this house is beautiful."

"It used to be a hotel."

"No way!"

"Yup. Want the grand tour?"

"Sure."

Jay said, picking up his bags. LoraLee turned to his left and started in the den.

"This is the sitting room. This is where I relax. Well, here and the kitchen. You can sit here if you like. I've also got a very extensive CD collection, and it's all alphabetized, starting with ABBA and going all the way to Zebrahead. I don't care what kind of music it is, I'll listen to it. I watch just about everything. So, whatever you watch, I watch as well."

Jay smiled. He wanted to be comfortable in this place, and he was going to be. He watched as LoraLee walked ahead of him. He noticed how good she looked from behind, but of course, LoraLee wasn't paying any attention to that. They then crossed over to the dining room area.

"This is the dining area. I don't use this at all...when we eat, we eat in the kitchen...It's just a lot more airy."

Jay nodded and they proceeded into the kitchen, and he saw LoraLee smile. She was at home here. He wanted to do something to help her.

"May I make some coffee?"

"No...I got it. Sit down Jay...relax."

LoraLee said. She wanted to get it for him. She watched him walk into the den and it hit her that maybe he fit in there.

Chapter 5

LoraLee got up the next morning and went downstairs. She smelled pancakes. She wasn't making pancakes, so that must mean that Jay was. She wanted to go see what kind of a condition her kitchen was in, because most guys made messes in the kitchen.

"LoraLee, is that you?"

"Yeah!"

She said, pulling her robe closed. She walked into the kitchen to see two plates set up on the table. There were two glasses of orange juice, two bagels toasted with strawberry cream cheese, and piles of pancakes. The kitchen was as spotless as it had been last night.

"Pleasantly surprised that I'm sufficient in the kitchen?"

LoraLee nodded as she sat down to eat. Jay grabbed the syrup and the butter, and sat down across from her. He started eating, and then LoraLee grinned.

"These pancakes are amazing."

"Thank you. They're my mom's recipe."

LoraLee grinned. She wanted to just chill out and relax this weekend. And she would. She'd just louse around and eat and watch lousy soap operas.

"So, what're you up to today Jay?"

"Going to the gym, then to a show...say, you should come to a show."

LoraLee almost dropped her fork. Jay was asking her to the show, and she didn't know what to do. She threw caution to the wind, and nodded.

"What time is it at?"

"Seven thirty. Here's a ticket..."

Jay said, reaching into the pocket of his workout pants. He stood up, put his plate and the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher and instinctively kissed her on the forehead. She smiled at the friendly gesture, and watched as Jay packed himself up and left. LoraLee rubbed the spot where Jay kissed her. She wasn't used to the guests in her house kissing her, but this one she liked. She put the ticket on the refrigerator door and went upstairs. If she was going to see Jay wrestle, she would do it right.

Chapter 6

LoraLee stood in her bedroom applying the makeup to her face. She had settled on wearing modest jeans and a little t-shirt. She wanted to go and see Jay in action, and that was gonna be the highlight of her night. She was about to grab her car keys when she saw a black limo pull up. Out walked Jay and he headed straight for her place.

"LoraLee!"

She heard him yell. She dashed down the stairs and saw Jay standing at the foot of them. He was smiling as she looked super pretty.

"You look good."

"Thanks, but I wasn't quite expecting you to come and pick me up."

"Something was telling me to do it."

Jay said. He took her hand and made sure she had a VIP lanyard and he put it around her neck. She felt like a fairy princess and he led her to the limo. She climbed in next to him and watched as he navigated all of the press and stuff. With the recent death of Chris Benoit making news, and him working for a company that is underfunded.

"Thanks for this Jay...this is all quite extravagant."

"Only the best for the best."

LoraLee nodded and talked with Jay about the whole Chris Benoit thing and got Jay's opinion on it. She was very moved by his opinions of it. The limo stopped and out got Jay. The TNA fans were going completely bananas over him, and she wasn't used to it. Jay watched as LoraLee cowered away from him, and stood in the background while Jay did his thing. Jay noticed and smiled at the fans.

"Guys, thanks for the support, but right now, I need to go inside! I've got someone very important waiting for me over here, and I've got to go tend to her."

Jay said, walking back over to her. LoraLee grinned as he took her hand and led her inside. She looked around at all of the people standing around backstage. Jay laughed at her and watched her look around.

"Blimey Jay...is that AJ Styles?"

"Yes...and he's Allen...Allen Jones..we just call him AJ."

Jay said, waving AJ over. AJ came over smiling and LoraLee just might have died. Jay laughed and proceeded the introductions.

"AJ Jones, this is my new friend LoraLee Jackson. LoraLee Jackson...this is AJ Jones."

"Nice to meet you LoraLee...how did you and Jay meet?"

"I'm associate producer of the Graham Norton Show, and he came in for a meeting for us."

"Dating the clientele?"

"Absolutely not...well...not exactly."

"We're not dating AJ....not at all!"

Chapter 7

"Not dating huh?"

Jay said to LoraLee. But LoraLee didn't sound too convinced about it, and she didn't want to. She wanted to be with Jay, but they'd just met, so there was no way that she was going to push it. Jay grinned and he knew that in the one day that he'd known LoraLee that he wanted to be with her. He wasn't going to push the issue backstage and he led her to the locker room that was labeled Christian Cage. There he saw Travis Tomko and his girlfriend Holly making out.

"Would you two cut it out please?"

"Sorry boss...hey who's this?"

"This Travis..." Jay said, suddenly rubbing LoraLee's back. He didn't know why he was doing it, and it was probably a very instinctual thing, but he continued doing it. He did it because LoraLee looked nervous. "is LoraLee Jackson. I'm staying at her place this weekend."

"Well nice to meet you LoraLee...Jay's mentioned you alot. I'm Travis Tomko. This is my girlfriend Holly. Holly Stevenson."

"So nice too meet you two."

LoraLee said. Travis was surprised at LoraLee's accent and he smiled. She seemed like a nice girl. And he wondered how Jay actually ended up with a nice girl.

"Sweet...so LoraLee, how did you and Jay meet?"

"I work for the Graham Norton show here in London, and Jay sort of helped me out of a sticky situation. So, I agreed to let him stay at my place."

And that's when Travis saw it. The gleam in her eye when she talked about Jay. The happiness, the love, the support. But that wasn't what he also saw in LoraLee's eyes. He saw the fear, the awareness, and the playfulness of her personality. He felt that this was the woman that Jay needed.

"That's an awesome reward. So, are you from London originally?"

"No...Belfast Ireland."

"Belfast is a beautiful city. Nice to meet you Miss Jackson."

"And you Mr. Tomko...I see we're going to be fast friends."

Chapter 8

After Jay did his thing in the wrestling ring, and LoraLee had met her favorite TNA superstars, Jay escorted her back to her place. But on the drive back, they started talking.

"LoraLee...why did you tell everyone we're not dating?"

LoraLee looked baffled. She didn't have to explain herself to anyone, and not even Jay. But these feelings that she was having for him were just completely overwhelming her. She decided that she was going to be one hundred percent honest with him.

"Jay...we just met. We don't know much about each other."

"I understand that. But can we? Can we really get to know each other? Let's do it. Let's take it slow."

LoraLee nodded. It wasn't like her and Aaron were serious. She wanted to get to know Jay alot better, and she was slowly starting to fall for him to. It made her giggle with excitement. She watched as Jay wrapped his arm around her.

"I would love to get to know you better."

LoraLee said, knowing that this was going to make her happy. She wanted to just be alone for a little bit with him, but she knew his hectic schedule, and she wasn't going to ask him.

"I know that you're wondering about me."

"Well...I don't know how I can deal with an absentee boyfriend, but it's something I'm willing to do."

"It's not like I'm an absentee boyfriend. It's just that I'm not around...I can promise you that I will be attentive to your needs. But I can tell you that if I make an effort, I can try to show up."

That was all LoraLee had asked of him. Jay had known that he'd been a bad boyfriend. It was just in his nature, but with LoraLee, it was different. He'd wanted to make the effort. He didn't know if he could take any international flights because it would tire him out. He looked at LoraLee and grinned.

"Would you be willing to move to the U.S.?"

LoraLee shook her head. This was not something that she wanted. She didn't want to move, she moved from Belfast to London, and that was as far as she was going. She wouldn't budge, no matter how hard it was going to be.

"Would you be willing to move from the U.S. Jay?"

She watched as Jay shook his head. She didn't know how this was going to work between them, but she knew that it had to. As they arrived at her place, she smiled. She didn't know how Jay was going to work this out. Jay was lost in thought as well, and then he turned to her.

"I got it!"

"What?"

"A bi-coastal romance."

"Those things never work..."

"We could make it work."

Jay said, willing to do so. He wanted to be with LoraLee...and LoraLee grinned...

"That's it...we'll do it."

LoraLee said. They headed back to her house and cuddled on the ride back.

Chapter 9

Five months later

Summer hiatus. There was something she loved about the summertime. Mostly because the show was on hiatus, and she could go to Florida for the summer. She left the studio and drove back to her house. She was going to close it up for the summer and go and have uninhibited sex with her boyfriend. Just as she got to her place, she saw a car, but it wasn't familiar to her. She pulled into her driveway and parked right next to it, and watched as the window rolled down. There, a single white rose came out of the window. Then Jay's head did to.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Hey!"

LoraLee squealed. She was so happy to have Jay there. He got out of the car and pulled LoraLee into a hug. He missed her and he wanted to spend some time with her before he had to go out on the overseas tour with TNA. He needed to let her know that he was going to be away. They had plans to spend some time together. He pulled out one bag and LoraLee looked confused.

"Jay?"

"L Squared, I'm sorry...Jeff just sprung this overseas tour on us. I can only spend two days...especially since I've got to be in Belfast, Glasgow Scotland, and Tokyo. Baby, I'm sorry."

LoraLee looked hurt. Jay pulled LoraLee into his arms and kissed her for what seemed like an eternity. Then LoraLee got an idea. Her and Jay had gone inside and they were drinking wine.

"I got it."

"What is it angel?"

Jay asked. He watched as LoraLee flew upstairs and came back downstairs a little while later carrying some luggage. Jay grinned and held up another plane ticket.

"The flight back to Belfast leaves in two hours."

LoraLee grinned. The girlfriend of a TNA superstar. She didn't know how this was going to go. They just walked out to the car and grinned. Jay put the luggage in the car and got in. LoraLee followed suit and they drove to the airport. She was throwing caution to the wind. And she liked it.

Chapter 6-Belfast

LoraLee had known not to wake Jay until it was time for him to meet Travis at the gym. She had gone down to the gym to get in a mini workout. She had time to go back to the room, and take a quick shower before she had to wake Jay. She stopped working out and went upstairs. She felt something wasn't right. She had been feeling sick lately, but she brushed it off. She suddenly wasn't feeling so great. She made it into the room in time to jump into the bathroom to start throwing up. Jay woke up and heard LoraLee in the bathroom. He worried about her and walked into the bathroom to see her huddled over the toilet. He knelt down next to her and sighed.

"This is the third day in a row you got sick honey....I think you should see a doctor."

"Jay...hon I'm fine. I swear. Just get in the shower. You've got to meet Travis in an hour."

Jay didn't know if he should meet Tomko or stay with LoraLee. He rubbed her back until the contents of her stomach were completely empty. He helped LoraLee up and led her towards the bed. He should just cancel with Travis, but he knew that LoraLee would have none of that.

"Babe...you should nap."

"Yeah...I don't feel so good. I'll get some rest before the show."

Jay nodded and kissed LoraLee's forehead. She wasn't burning up, but he knew that it just could've been the jetlag. He watched as LoraLee fell right to sleep in bed. He went downstairs to meet Travis. A little while later, LoraLee woke up feeling hungry, so she perused the foodservice menu and grinned. She needed a few things, so she called the front desk.

"Front desk."

"Aye this is LoraLee Jackson room 2110, I'd like a pregnancy test brought up here please...and some pizza."

"Aye Miss Jackson...we're on it."

And LoraLee waited. She called Jay and asked him to come back upstairs. He obliged and the foodservice cart came right after he did. LoraLee tipped the doorman and wheeled in the cart.

"I figured out why I'm sick."

"Why?"

LoraLee found the pregnancy test and held it up. Jay's eyes got as wide as saucers and they both knew what this could mean for them. In silence, LoraLee walked into the bathroom and peed on the stick. She emerged a minute later holding it. She sat on the bed and waited the 10 minutes. Suddenly she looked down.

"It's blue..."

"We're pregnant..."

Jay said. LoraLee was ecstatic. Jay looked at the stick a little bit longer, and then pulled LoraLee into a hug. He kissed her neck and cheek and then kissed her fully on the lips.

"A baby! LoraLee, this is amazing!"

And Jay held LoraLee...he needed to cancel any plans that he had with his friends. LoraLee then looked worried. Jay noticed and realized that LoraLee was worried about him.

Chapter 7-Belfast

"Honey, I'm happy, I promise."

LoraLee shook her head. She stood up. She knew that Jay was dedicated to her, it wasn't like she was worried about him taking off. She was worried about him dumping all of his friends and staying with her.

"It's not that Jay...it's not."

"Then LoraLee, what is it?"

"I don't want my pregnancy to interfere with you hanging out with your friends. I will just let Jeff know and then we'll see what he says."

Jay got up off of the bed and walked over to a now panicking LoraLee. He knew that the pregnancy was going to take a lot out of her, but knew that if they made the commitment, they could make it work. He knelt down in front of her and was going to tell her just that. But before he could, a hard pounding knock came to the door.

"Jay!"

Jay rolled his eyes and kissed LoraLee's nose lightly. He then stood up and opened the door to see Travis Tomko and AJ Jones standing there. They looked annoyed and Jay knew this.

"What guys? LoraLee and I are extremely busy here. We just got some important news, so if you'll excuse us, we need to sort this out."

"What happened?"

Jay shook his head. He wasn't going to tell them and then have his relationship with LoraLee be locker room fodder. He pushed them out and walked back over to LoraLee. He knelt down in front of her and grinned.

"LoraLee, I promise you right here, that I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to be your one and only from now until the end of time. I need you to know that you and the baby are the only two people in the world that I love."

"But Jay, you need to go out with your friends."

"I will. But I want to revel in this. I want to be able to make this announcement on TNA tv. In front of the world and let them know that you're my girl. And that my girl and I are having a baby. That I'm in love with a beautiful, fiery redheaded Irish woman who puts me in line. LoraLee I love you."

LoraLee started to cry and pulled Jay into a hug. She loved him too, but was afraid to tell him that. And she pulled away from him and looked at him happily.

"I love you too Jay."

Chapter 8-Belfast Airport to Glasgow Scotland

LoraLee had to be sick again. Jay laughed at her everytime she threw up, because he knew that it was the baby growing inside of her. He dutifully helped her as she got sick and smiled when she shooed him away. AJ Jones was standing outside of the door when Jay came out.

"Is she okay? She's been sick alot lately."

Jay nodded. He wasn't telling anyone about their bundle of joy. Not until his meeting with Jeff Jarrett had concluded. He shook his head and looked at AJ with a purpose.

"AJ...you tell anyone that LoraLee's sick, I'll never forgive you...you don't know what it's like to be with someone so forgiving and so loving and so wonderful. I've seen Wendy. I've seen the way you treat her. LoraLee has done nothing to you. Nothing...and if you even try to harm a hair on her head, I'll beat the living piss out of you."

AJ looked angry and he marched off. He couldn't believe that AJ would do that to him. He shook his head and waited until LoraLee came out of the bathroom. LoraLee wasn't surprised to see Jay standing there still. She took his hand and they walked back over to chairs. They had been talking amongst themselves about AJ when Jeff Jarrett came marching over, and he looked concerned. LoraLee stood up and greeted Jeff happily.

"Aye Jarrett! Lookin' smokin' as always...what's up? You look worried."

"Yes LoraLee...I am. AJ said you've been sick...you okay?"

LoraLee shook her head. She knew that AJ had a big mouth. Most of the people in TNA knew that AJ had a big mouth. She looked at Jay, and they talked for a little bit heatedly and then made a decision. LoraLee patted Jay's hand and started on with her sentence.

"Jay and I were going to tell you in a meeting when we got to Glasgow, but apparently since..." LoraLee stopped looking at Jeff, glared at AJ and raised her voice just enough that AJ could hear her "AJ JONES HAS A BIG MOUTH! I guess now's a good a time as any. I'm pregnant."

Jeff looked horrified. He couldn't let Jay have any distractions right now, and he thought that LoraLee's impending pregnancy was going to distract Jay, and he let himself say that.

"Is it a good idea Jay? You're back in the title picture...is it good to have some distractions?"

"I knew he was going to fucking say that!"

LoraLee said, getting up and walking away. Jay looked at Jeff and couldn't believe that Jeff had said that. He didn't need any distractions? Jay stood up and looked at Jeff. He didn't think that LoraLee and this baby were a distraction, and he didn't want to be employed somewhere that didn't want him to have this baby.

"Jeff...that's not something that you want to say to me...or LoraLee for that matter. She's fucking scared enough as it is, as am I, but I can deal with that. LoraLee can't."

Jay said, running off to get his girlfriend. He knew that Jeff meant well, but did he really?

Chapter 9-Belfast Airport

"LoraLee! Wait!"

Jay yelled, He saw LoraLee turn into the bathroom. It was a unisex bathroom, so it wouldn't be weird if Jay walked into it. He opened the door and saw LoraLee throwing up over a trashcan. Jay chuckled to himself and went over to rub her back. LoraLee knew that he was trying to make up for Jeff's inconsideration, but there was no way for him to make up for that. She finished throwing up and then she rinsed her mouth, then she looked at him.

"He's right y'know."

LoraLee said, leading him outside of the bathroom. Jay shook his head and twirled LoraLee to look at him. He couldn't believe that LoraLee was agreeing with him. He led her towards the gate, seeing as their flight was being called.

"Hon...you shouldn't let Jeff's opinion of the baby change yours. I love you, and you love me...and that's what is important. Not Jeff."

LoraLee nodded and sniffled. She wiped her face on her sleeve and watched as Jay negotiated their gates and all of the airport hullabaloo. They got in and made it to their seats. LoraLee took a baby name book out of the carry on bag that she was holding, and a highlighter.

"What'cha doing?"

Jay asked as LoraLee opened the book. She started thumbing through the boys names and started with the letter A. That's when she found it. She highlighted it and showed it to Jay.

"Aiden."

"Yes...very Irish. I like it."

"Me too...Me too. Aiden is a great name!"

Jay smiled. He was looking through baby name books with LoraLee. She would point to a name, and then he'd say yes or no. They'd narrowed the list down to five names for boys and five names for girls. A little while later, LoraLee fell asleep, so Jay got up and walked back to the seats where Jeff Jarrett and Dixie Carter were sitting.

"Jeff, Dixie, can we have a conference?"

"Sure Jay...take a seat."

Dixie had said. Jay spoke to Dixie and Jeff at length about his status within TNA. He wasn't sure what was going to happen with his character of Christian Cage, but he'd made it clear to Dixie what Jeff had told had said to both LoraLee and him, and Dixie wasn't happy.

"Jay, know that Jeff had no reason to tell you or LoraLee that, and if LoraLee's not busy later, I'd like to extend sincere congratulations to both of you. With that being said, your status in TNA is safe...as is LoraLee's. We've actually been debating on whether or not to put her on TV. Can you go get her and bring her over here?"

Jay nodded. He knew that LoraLee hated being disturbed while she was sleeping, but it was different. Jeff and Dixie needed to speak with her, so he shook her lightly.

"LoraLee...Jeff and Dixie need to speak with you baby..."

LoraLee woke up instantly and nodded. She stood up, and smoothed the maternity top that she was wearing. She walked back with Jay and ducked into a restroom.

Chapter 10-Midair

LoraLee ducked into a bathroom and brushed her hair. Her boyfriend's bosses needed to speak with her, and she wasn't quite sure why. But she was going to look her best. She came out of the bathroom and nervously took her seat next to Jay and watched his reactions. He didn't know what Jeff and Dixie were going to ask he, and that scared him to death. He watched as Dixie started in on he questions.

"First of all Jay, LoraLee, I want to extend my deepest congratulations to both of you. Jay's gonna make a great dad."

"Thanks Dixie,,,I believe that Jay's gonna be a great father too."

"That's good...with that being said, do you think that we could use you on TV?"

LoraLee looked at Jay, then back at Dixie. She wasn't going to make this decision lightly. She had a job that she loved, and a home that she loved, and no desire to go to America. But she decided to listen to Dixie's offer then talk to Jay about it.

"TV how?"

"Well...as you know, Jay's character is embroiled in a huge feud with Kurt Angle and his Angle Alliance...and we know that technically Karen Angle is feuding with Sharmell Huffman-"

"Booker's wife! God I haven't seen her in four years!"

"You know Sharmell Huffman?"

Jay asked incredulously. LoraLee nodded and explained how she met Sharmell when she was on a tour of England. They'd stayed at her place, and become great friends.

"We want you to be Jay's backup. Now we know you're pregnant, and that's fine. We're all about pregnant women-"

Jeff said, but LoraLee stopped Jeff. She could see from the look on his face, that he wasn't being sincere at all. And she knew it, and somehow, Dixie sensed it too. so before LoraLee turned to look at Dixie. She knew that she had to tell Dixie what she was thinking, and she did.

"Dixie, I'll do the TNA show...I'll do the Impact taping...if Jeff Jarrett stays out of my way. Because you see, I don't like insensitive assholes. And you Jeff Jarrett, are an insensitive asshole."

Jay looked at LoraLee and dropped his jaw. Dixie couldn't believe it either. She smiled and watched as Jeff recoiled and sat back in his chair steaming. Then Jeff sat up and looked at LoraLee.

"If I'm an insensitive asshole, then you're a needy bitch."

"I'd rather be needy then insensitive!"

LoraLee said, standing up and kissing the top of Jay's head and walking back to her seat. She knew that what Jeff said was wrong, and strangely enough, it didn't bother her. A few minutes later, Jay came back and sat down next to her. He took her hand and smiled at her.

"That was awesome LoraLee...so, are you ready to meet the fans of the Impact Zone?"

LoraLee nodded. She'd watched a few episodes of Impact, and knew what to expect. She knew just how rabid the TNA fans could be, and she loved how Jay fed off of that. Dixie, Jay, Jeff and LoraLee talked details for a few minutes longer and then Jay and LoraLee walked back to their seats.

"I can't believe this...I'm actually going to America!"

LoraLee squealed. Originally she'd balked at the idea of ever moving to America, but this was something different. Jay was going to be with her, and that made all the difference in the world. She watched as Jay continued thumbing through the baby name book.

Chapter 11-A few weeks later...

LoraLee stood behind the curtain waiting for her cue. She knew that this was her big day, and she couldn't wait. She watched when Robert Roode and Peyton Banks came out, and then they waited. Jay then said LoraLee's name and out she came.

"What's going on here?"

"Lora honey, stay out of it!"

"I will not! Aye, Robert Roode, my boyfriend can beat anyone!"

"Lora!"

Jay said, playing Christian's frustration off perfectly. LoraLee grinned and watched as Jay played everything off as Christian. LoraLee was happy that she agreed to take this job, because it was going to make her happy. They fought and that's when things went horribly wrong. Jay leaped over the ropes and battled Robert Roode. Apparently the girl that played Peyton Banks didn't get the memo about not attacking LoraLee, because she did anyway. And the first place she landed kicks was LoraLee's stomach. LoraLee collapsed onto the floor and held her stomach, but it was too late. Jay was the first one to see the blood. He left Robert Roode and went immediately to LoraLee. They stopped taping and Dixie Carter came running out and she looked livid.

"Who gave you the order to attack a pregnant woman?"

'She's pregnant?"

Robert asked. He'd never have sent Peyton after a pregnant woman, no matter how mean he was on TV. He told Dixie his story. Jeff had given him the order to attack her. Robert knew that he didn't hit women, so he'd sent his valet after her. Not knowing that they'd been expecting.

"I'll kill the son of a bitch!"

Jay exploded. Once he knew that LoraLee was on the stretcher and on her way to the paramedic's office, Jay headed towards Jeff Jarrett's office. He burst through the door and wondered why Jeff had given the order. Jay was so overcome with emotion, he couldn't speak for the longest time, and finally when he did, he remained stoic.

"How could you do this to me?"

"Jay...I'm sorry. But how could I have you in a main-event spot when you've got a distraction amongst you?"

"So you sent that woman out there to kill my baby? I just got LoraLee to open up to me, because she's very shy, and now I've lost that! Do you see that LoraLee didn't do anything to you! She did the one thing that Elisa and Denise could never do. She loved me...she does love me, and I love her. So excuse me if you don't expect me to be happy about this. I will NOT be dealing with you over matches anymore Jeff."

And with that, Jay left. He knew that LoraLee would be even more adament to go back to Ireland. He wondered if they got LoraLee to a hospital in time, maybe the baby could be saved. He ran to the ambulance and jumped in and sat next to LoraLee.

"Mr. Reso...we got the bleeding stopped. But Miss Jackson isn't talking."

"Jay..."

LoraLee said, trying to hold back the tears that were behind her eyes. Jay wiped away the tears that were in her eyes and smiled softly at her. He wanted to make sure the babies were going to be okay. He pushed away a strand of hair and answered her.

"Yes?"

"I knew it was a bad idea to come here."

Chapter 12-Hospital

Jay stood in the waiting room helpless. LoraLee's words cut like a knife and he knew she was right. She'd been giving up so much to join him on the road in Tampa, and now this happened. He didn't know if LoraLee was dead, if the baby was dead, if the bleeding caused her miscarriage, or what...but he knew that he needed to make a few career decisions. And the first one would be to deal with Jeff Jarrett. Then he was going to relocate to London. Just as he was headed to a payphone, the doctor came out to speak with him.

"Jason Reso?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Doctor Ursula Brown, LoraLee's new physician. We stopped the bleeding, actually the paramedics stopped the bleeding."

"That's so good. How is the baby?"

"Lucky to be alive. I mean technically the fetus is only like eight weeks old, but it didn't take much for the impact to be severe. Miss Jackson has to go on bedrest for the remainder of her pregnancy."

Jay knew that LoraLee wouldn't take kindly to being put on bedrest, but Jay also knew that it was for the welfare of the baby. He thanked the doctor and walked down the hallway towards LoraLee's room. He knocked on the door and stepped inside lightly as LoraLee looked at him.

"Hi babe."

"Hey."

"LoraLee, look, I'll get right to it. I'm a jackass...a huge jackass. Okay? I get that. I should've never have asked you to come on the road with me when you didn't want to. I'm taking a leave of absence from TNA. I want to be with you, and this was totally my fault. You've got to be on bedrest for the duration of your pregnancy. Yeah, Jeff's gonna hate it, but fuck him. He caused this in the first place."

LoraLee nodded. She would forever blame Jeff Jarrett for her almost miscarrying. There was no doubt about it that she wouldn't return to the Impact studios, and if she did, she'd have Jeff Jarrett stay out of her way. She wanted a different career, she did, and she wanted Jay too, but she didn't want him to sacrifice his career to stay at home with her. And she told him inasmuch.

"Jay...this is not your fault. I was so enamored about being with you that I let every worry go. So, this is what I want to happen, okay? I want to stay here in Florida with you. I may not be able to go everywhere with you, but you live close enough to the arena. I will stay with you Jay...and I love you. But you're not a jackass...and just for the record."

LoraLee said, sitting up to look at him. This was the first time she'd looked him in the eye since she'd been in the hospital. When Jay looked into them he saw nothing but the utmost love and respect at that moment.

"What?"

"William Jason Reso...I love you. I love you more than my job at Graham Norton. I love you more than the sunsets in London over Westminister Abbey, and I love you more than I love London. I didn't really realize it until just now. You willing to leave TNA to take care of me, that's the most beautiful thing..."

And Jay wiped away the tears that fell from his cheek. He knew what he had to do next.

Chapter 13-TNA Headquarters, Nashville Tennessee

He sat outside Dixie Carter's office and waited patiently for her. A few minutes later, her secretary came out and ushered Jay inside. He needed to tell Dixie what the situation was, and that he couldn't wrestle on the road. He was essentially going to do what Jeff did when Jill was in the final stages of her life.

"Jay...come in. What can I do for you?"

Dixie asked, motioning for Jay to sit down. Jay sat down across from her and then put his hand to his eyes. He knew that he essentially had to walk away from everything that he knew, and oddly enough, he had a sense of peace about it. He was finally ready to tell his story.

"Dixie...I need to leave TNA for awhile."

"I'm sorry to hear that Jay, can I ask why?"

"LoraLee. She's on bedrest for the remainder of her pregnancy. She doesn't want to stay here in Tampa. She's insisting to go back to London. I'll say my peace to the fans, apologize to the TNA competitors, and pick up my storylines when I get back."

Dixie knew this was going to happen. She wasn't ashamed of it, and if she weren't a mom, she'd have probably fought Jay on it, but she agreed to let him go. Jeff would be pissed, but that was something she was going to have to deal with.

"Do you want me to write up a script for you to follow?"

"No. Anything I'll say, I'll say from the heart. Unscripted."

"Deal. I'll see you at your last Impact taping for awhile... Tell LoraLee I'm so sorry for what happened."

"She doesn't blame you Dix, trust me. It's all on Jeff. Thanks for everything."

And Jay walked out. His 2007 Pontiac Solstice sat in the parking lot and he grinned. He knew that LoraLee was going to hate staying in Nashville, but maybe he could work it from where he was speaking from the hospital room where LoraLee was. He was going back there, so he'd call Dixie and pitch it, but if and only if LoraLee would agree to it. He drove to the hospital and saw LoraLee sitting in a chair watching TV.

"Lora! I did it!"

"Blimey Jay, did what?"

"Told Dixie I wanted out. I'm gonna stay right here by your side. Every step of the way. Dixie said it's okay, but I've got an idea."

And Jay told LoraLee his idea. LoraLee loved it, and she couldn't wait to see what would go down with it. He called Dixie, who also loved the idea. And it was on. They'd do the leaving the hard way.

Chapter 14-Nashville, Tennessee: LoraLee's hospital room

There was a camera crew, a director, four people and Dixie Carter. Jay knew that this was the only way to get out of his TNA contacts and he had to do it the only way he knew how. Dixie was going to direct the location shoot. The higher ups in the company weren't happy about Jay's leave of absence, but then he threw Jeff Jarrett's LOA in their face and then they said it was okay.

"Everyone gather around now...we're on in three...two..."

Dixie said, pointing and on cue. Jay sat down in a chair next to the bed and dropped his head into his hands, and then as Dixie panned in, Jay raised his head.

"Last week, someone that I love more than my whole life was attacked. Someone who means more to me than I'll ever know. My beautiful LoraLee. And yeah, LoraLee is pregnant, and the attack on her was unprovoked. Now she's here, in a hospital, in a foreign land, because you Peyton Banks, put her there! But you're not completely at fault either...but one person I do blame, is Robert Roode. I know that you think that this is funny, but to me it's not. And I've got my priorities straight. I'm going away for awhile to care for LoraLee. But in six months, when I come back...I'm coming for you. You need to know something else...I'm hoping LoraLee comes with me. If she decides to not come back after the baby's born, you will have serious hell to pay."

And with that, the camera turned from Jay to LoraLee. LoraLee looked at the camera and grinned. She couldn't help it, she needed to let Peyton Banks and Robert Roode know what she was thinking. So, Jay got up and sat on the bed next to her. And he held her hand, and then watched as she said what she needed to.

"I like this wrestling thing. I do. I almost lost my babies because of you both. Six months....I'll be gone six months. In that six months, you think about what you guys did to me. After that, when the babies are born, your ass is grass!"

And then the cameras stopped rolling. LoraLee grinned and looked at Jay. They were just so happy to be together, and that's what they needed. Sure, the babies were fine, but LoraLee needed this reassurance from him. And he's been a great guy so far.

"That was great."

Dixie said enthusiastically. She was so excited to see the chemistry between Jay and LoraLee. They were so cute together and Dixie could see their love for each other was strong.

"You two are so beautiful together...Just like Jill and Jeff Jarrett, when Jeff was there through the end...don't let that love die..."

"Thanks Dix, say, come visit us after the babies are born will you?"

LoraLee said. Dixie nodded, she wanted to visit them. They exchanged addresses and phone numbers, and then Dixie left, with a promise to call them later.

"It's just you and me now Lora...for awhile at least."

Chapter 15-London England

LoraLee had been released from the hospital a few days earlier. She and Jay had to stay back in Tampa, to clear up a few things, but then it was off to their place in London. She knew that there was alot of things going on in Jay's head, so once she was settled in bed, she summoned Jay to their bedroom. He came up and sat down on the bed with her. She rubbed his back and smiled.

"What's going on in that pretty blonde head of yours Jay?"

"Lora, do you really like the wrestling thing? Seriously? Because if not, I'll retire right now, and we can just live here forever."

"Jay, I love the wrestling thing. When WWE rolls through here, I don't like it, they're way too showy. But, I met two good

friends that work for WWE, and I love them both. Randy Orton and his wife Hollydai."

"Randy's a good friend of mine too. His wife just had a baby. Hollydai's not doing well at all."

"What?"

"Apparently, Hollydai has cancer."

LoraLee had no idea. She had called Randy a couple days earlier, and he'd sounded subdued, but she wasn't worried about it. Now she was. She reached over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the phone. She dialed the number and got his voicemail. When she got it, she left the message.

"Randy, it's LoraLee...Jay just told me about Holly. I am so sorry. If there's anything we can do...call us."

LoraLee then hung up the phone. She knew that there wasn't much that she could do to help him while they were in London, but they could let him come and visit. Jay had left the room at that point, and had come back, carrying a tray of breakfast foods. Cereal, pancakes, oatmeal, and eggs. Orange juice and milk.

"Awww! Baby! I was going to come down and make some breakfast."

"No. Because you need to stay in bed. I am doting over you from now on. It's going to be long and crazy, but we're in this together. Understand that?"

LoraLee nodded and grinned as she ate the marvelous breakfast that Jay had taken the time to make. She didn't know the certainty of her wrestling career, but she knew the certainty of her relationship with Jay. And she knew that one would last a long time. She just didn't know that Jay was planning something special for her.

Chapter 16

LoraLee grinned a few days later as she looked around the bedroom. She couldn't believe that the bedroom had been transformed. A lot of balloons were floating along the bedroom silently and they were pink. Jay was hanging a birthday banner from the ceiling. She knew that this was supposed to be a surprise for her, and she didn't want Jay to see her awake. She closed her eyes, and surprised herself by falling back to sleep. She was being shaken awake a little while by an expectant Jay and he was grinning.

"Lora, we've got company downstairs."

LoraLee nodded and woke up. She didn't know who was downstairs, but she knew whoever was interrupting her from her peaceful slumber would get a headslap and quick. She mumbled something inaudible and walked downstairs and saw Adam Copeland and his daughter Kacee standing there. She went to Adam and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?!"

"We're booked on Graham, and we wanted to stop by and see you."

"That's right....you are aren't you?"

"We got there, and we were told that you weren't there anymore."

LoraLee nodded, she invited them in. They came in and smiled at what they saw. It was very homey for them, and she knew that there wasn't any way they wouldn't not talk about it. The babies, their courtship and the sudden jump to TNA. They had a lot to talk about, but they would, in due time.

"So you came here. How'd you find us?"

LoraLee asked, knowing that she'd already knew the answer to it. Adam and Jay were the best of friends, and she knew that Adam would have a place in their home. She sat down in the recliner and pulled the lever up to where her feet were propped up.

"Jay told me where you were. I can't stay long. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now. I have to stay in bed, but for the most part, it was fun. I intend on getting my revenge."

"I'm sure you are. So, what's the big news?"

"We're having twins!"

LoraLee blirted out. She knew that Adam would want to be there for her to reveal the biggest news of their lives. Jay picked LoraLee up and spun her around. He was so excited. Adam was too. His friend was happy and that's all he wanted.

Chapter 17

Adam hugged them both and took Kacee and slipped out. Jay looked at LoraLee and grinned. He knew that twins was going to be a good thing, because it was going to be double the fun. But however, he knew that there was nothing else in the world that he wanted at that moment, then to have kids with the woman that he loved with his whole heart and soul. Nothing. He walked over to LoraLee and pulled her into a hug.

"Twins?"

"Yeah. I'm a twin. So, we knew that it was only going to be a matter of time before I got pregnant and had twins."

"Twins. Do you know what they are yet?"

LoraLee shook her head. She needed to know what they were, but Jay had decided to wait. In the end, they'd decided to know that they didn't want to know. They knew that they were happy with the twins that they were carrying, but they didn't want to know. Not yet.

"No, Jay and I didn't want to know. I'll tell you that the curiosity was killing me, but I promised Jay that I wouldn't find out."

"I know. It was like that with Kacee. We had names picked out, and that was it...in case Kacee was a boy, then she'd have become a Kevin."

"That's cool. He's a little worried though."

LoraLee said, sitting on the sofa. Adam knew that look. It was the same look that Adam's ex-wife had given him a couple of times before that made him worry.


End file.
